sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Kerner
Jordan Kerner is an American film producer. Career Kerner started off his career at CBS-TV KPIX-SF in San Francisco in 1971. In 1976, he became an attorney at the law firm of Ball, Hunt, Hart and Baerwitz. In 1977, he left to join CBS Entertainment as a program and talent negotiator. In 1978, he then switched to Universal Television for NBC, taking the position of assistant to the senior VP. Two years later, he also took on the task of director of program development QM Productions. The following year, he changed jobs and became the director of dramatic series development at ABC Entertainment. He was promoted to vice president of dramatic development in 1983. He held this position until 1986, when he formed The Avnet/Kerner Co., an independent production company, with Jon Avnet. A year later, his first feature was produced, called Less Than Zero. After another year, he had produced his first television movie, Side by Side. His acting debut was in Less Than Zero (uncredited) and then George of the Jungle 2 (credited), in which he played an advertising executive in the first and an airline passenger in the second. In 2001, he and Avnet started separate companies with Kerner forming The Kerner Entertainment Company (which is mostly known as simply The K Entertainment Company). His mother is Jeannette Kerner, a stage and screen actress, who died in 2001, at the age of 85. He is married to Nicola O'Shea, and their daughters are Haley Lelean O'Shea Kerner, Grace Ellis O'Shea Kerner, and Lily Jeannette O'Shea Kerner. In 2007, Kerner was appointed Dean of the School of Filmmaking at the prestigious University of North Carolina School of the Arts.Bowles appoints dean for NCSA: Jordan Kerner to lead School of Filmmaking. – Winston-Salem Journal (Winston-Salem, NC) – HighBeam Research Filmography * TBA – ALF * 2020 – Clifford the Big Red Dog * 2017 – Smurfs: The Lost Village * 2013 – The Smurfs 2 * 2011 – The Smurfs * 2006 – Charlotte's Web * 2003 – George of the Jungle 2 * 2003 – A Wrinkle in Time * 2003 – Inspector Gadget 2 * 2002 – Red Skies * 2002 – Snow Dogs * 2001 – Uprising * 2000 – A House Divided * 1999 – Inspector Gadget * 1999 – My Last Love * 1998 – Mama Flora's Family * 1998 – Poodle Springs * 1997 – Red Corner * 1997 – George of the Jungle * 1997 – Dogs * 1996 – D3: The Mighty Ducks * 1996 – Up Close & Personal * 1995 – Naomi & Wynonna: Love Can Build a Bridge * 1995 – Miami Rhapsody * 1994 – The War * 1994 – When a Man Loves a Woman * 1994 – D2: The Mighty Ducks * 1993 – The Three Musketeers * 1993 – For Their Own Good * 1993 – The Switch * 1992 – The Mighty Ducks * 1992 – The Nightman * 1991 – Fried Green Tomatoes * 1991 – Backfield in Motion * 1990 – Funny About Love * 1990 – Heat Wave * 1989 – Do You Know the Muffin Man? * 1989 – Breaking Point * 1988 – My First Love * 1988 – Side by Side * 1987 – Less Than Zero References External links * * Kerner appointed new Dean at NCSA * Jordan Kerner * Category:American male film actors Category:Film producers from California Category:People from Los Angeles Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Haas School of Business alumni Category:University of California, Hastings College of the Law alumni Category:Living people Category:1950 births